


The Day After

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: It's over. The battle is won. What happens next?





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> *ringing cow bell* porn! there's more porn! porn here!

They’d just saved the world.

They’d just saved the world, and Duck Newton was fucking _exhausted_. 

Aubrey came running up to him and swept Duck up into the world’s largest hug. “We did it,” she said, tears mingling with the sweat on her face. 

“We did it,” Duck echoed with a tired smile. He just… needed to lay down for a while…

“Duck, you have exactly eleven minutes before you collapse on your feet,” Indrid said, clapping his hands. “Chop, chop. Go home.” Aubrey let go of him, stepping back to give him room to talk to Indrid. He felt a little happy thrill at seeing the sylph. He’d never been able to shake the crush he’d had on him since he first saw him.

“Damn, can’t even go to the afterparty?” Duck asked, rubbing the back of his head where he’d bumped it. “Ugh, do you think I have a concussion?” 

Indrid hummed in thought, stepping closer to him. “I’m not sure. What is it you do again to check? Flashlight in the eyes?” 

Duck winced at him. “No, thanks.” Aubrey laughed, and the sound felt like it hit his ears too hard. “Fuck. I think I might have a concussion.” 

“You’ll need someone to look after you,” Indrid said. “Do you still live alone?” 

“Aubrey and I live with Duck!” Minerva said in her booming voice, making Duck put his hands over his ears. She lowered her voice, as much as Minerva could, at least. “Oh, sorry.”

“‘M gonna go home and sleep this off. Y’all go party or whatever,” Duck said, waving at Thacker and Barclay in the distance.

“I can come with you,” Indrid said. “I’m not much one for parties, and besides, you need someone around in case you get worse.” 

“Y’think I might get worse?” 

“I think it would be silly to leave you alone in this state,” Indrid said firmly. 

“He’s right,” Aubrey cut in. “And I… it’s been a really, really fun two months, but I haven’t slept in an actual bed in _two months_, so I think I’m going to go back to staying at the lodge. Dani says we’re clear to move back in once Mama negotiates with the FBI about it.” 

“Cool,” Duck mumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He was starting to feel a little woozy. 

“Oh, dear,” Indrid said, putting his hands on his hips. He watched as Duck stumbled, Minerva catching him. “We’d best get this one home.” 

*

When Duck woke back up, he was in his bed. He sat up with a small groan, his head pounding. Then he remembered they’d just stopped the _fucking apocalypse_ and smiled with relief. No more abominations. No more fighting. 

Just rest, now. 

There was a gentle knock on his door. “Duck?” It was Aubrey. 

“Come in,” he said, turning on the bedside lamp. His cat Honey darted into the room as soon as the door was open. Aubrey walked in slowly with a small limp Duck only just then noticed. “Your leg okay?” 

“Nothing that can’t be fixed,” Aubrey said, yawning. “I wanted to let you know I already moved my stuff to the lodge. I’ll still be around, though.” 

“Sure,” Duck replied. Honey jumped up beside him on the bed and he gave her some pats. 

There was another moment of silence. “Minerva wants to come with me,” she said, finally. 

Duck blinked in surprise. It wasn’t a bad thing, necessarily. He’d enjoy having his space again, along with his room for building miniature ships. “That ain’t a problem,” he said. “Y’all need any help or anythin’?” 

“Nah, we don’t own much,” Aubrey explained. “This isn’t a… goodbye, or anything. We’re still gonna hang out all the time, okay? It’s just been a cramped two months and we’ll all be glad to have some breathing room.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Duck said. “I agree, for sure.” He scooted to the edge of the bed and noticed that he was still wearing his bloodstained clothes from the battle. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Aubrey said, giving him a mock salute as she left. And then the door closed, and he was alone again. 

Or so he thought. 

After changing, Duck walked into his living room, expecting only silence and emptiness. But there Indrid was, sitting on his couch as if it’s where he belonged. “Uh, hi,” Duck said, glancing at his watch. It was nine at night. “What’cha doin’?” 

“Oh, I was hanging around to make sure you were okay,” Indrid said, looking up from his sketchbook. He’d been drawing. “Especially since, you know, Aubrey and Minerva moved out.” 

“Yeah. That’s mighty kind,” Duck said, walking to his kitchen. He set some water to boil on the stove and opened a cupboard. “Tea?” 

“I’d love some earl gray,” Indrid said mildly. 

Soon, they were both perched on the sofa with matching mugs of tea. Duck felt like he sank into the cushions, feeling like the stressors of the past year had melted away. The monster-fighting was over. They’d won. 

“It’s a relief, isn’t it?” Indrid said, breaking the silence. “You won’t have to endanger your life anymore fighting abominations and the Quell. You’re done.” 

“Absolutely,” Duck answered. “I guess I can get back to bein’ boring.” Indrid giggled, and Duck suddenly found himself grinning, too. “What’re your plans now?” 

Indrid shrugged. “To be honest, I’ve been doing a lot of sightseeing recently. Since, you know, Keith saw me, and we decided not to kill him.” 

“With good reason,” Duck cut in. 

“Of course.” Indrid smiled at him. “Anyways, I’m looking to stay in one place for a while. Kepler is as good a place as any.” 

For some reason, Duck was glad to hear it. “Yeah, guess it is,” he agreed. There was a few seconds of quiet before Duck felt the need to break the silence. “God, I guess I was a Chosen for this exact purpose, right? Save the world? So what now?” 

“I suppose you’ll just get to fuck off,” Indrid told him, and Duck laughed. “But really, you did your side of the deal. You put in the work. Time to just enjoy life, I guess.” 

“Is that your philosophy?” Duck asked, curious. “I mean, after bein’ court seer. You’re jus’ retired and lovin’ it?” 

Indrid giggled again, hiding his smile behind his hand. “You could say that. Or you could say I just ran off and shirked my responsibilities in favor of things like camping and yoga.” He sounded completely unbothered. 

“Doesn’t sound half bad,” Duck admitted, taking a sip of his tea. “I mean, I love my job. But sometimes y’wanna take a big fucking break from life an’ just exist for a while, y’know?” 

“Exactly,” Indrid told him, placing a hand on his arm for a moment. Even after he ended the contact, the spot still felt warm. “You’re exactly right, Duck. It’s nice to just _exist_.” 

“Mmm.” Duck rubbed his eye and yawned. “You’re welcome to stay over if y’want. Minerva’s bed is empty.” He nodded toward the ship-building office turned guest bedroom. 

“My winnebago is parked out back,” Indrid said. Duck was expecting him to turn down the offer, then. “So I’ll grab a change of clothes and be back in a moment, alright?” 

“Okay,” Duck agreed, surprised. “You, uh, you need any food?” 

“I ate with the others earlier, while Aubrey and Minerva were packing up,” he replied, standing by the doorway. “And we fed Honey. Don’t believe her lies.” 

“Alright,” Duck said, standing up and stretching. “I’m gettin’ to bed now. I guess I’ll see ya in the mornin’?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said simply with a smile before leaving out the front door. 

Duck was secretly glad that he wouldn’t be alone that night. Being abruptly alone after two months of having close-quarters roommates was something he only dreamt of, but once he had it, suddenly it was uncomfortable to be all alone in his whole apartment. Indrid being there was a relief.

* 

That morning, Duck woke up far before the sun rose. He sat up with a yawn, feeling alert but not quite ready to face the day yet. It was so quiet and peaceful at this hour.

And luckily, because he healed quickly due to his Chosen powers, his head didn’t hurt in the slightest. 

Padding out of his room quietly, he stopped when he heard a sniffle. “Indrid?” he asked quietly, finding his way into the living room with the nightlights he always had plugged in. 

“Oh, Duck,” Indrid said, sitting up with a start. “Ah, I was just- um…” 

“Cryin’ in the dark?” Duck replied sympathetically, grabbing a box of tissues from the kitchen and plunking it down on the seat beside Indrid. 

He laughed quietly. Duck was relieved to hear the sound. It meant Indrid could be cheered up. “Yes, I suppose so.” His voice was soft and tired. 

Duck reached over and rubbed Indrid’s shoulder. The sylph leaned into the contact with a little sigh. “How long y’been awake?” 

“Maybe half an hour,” Indrid responded. “Yesterday was… intense. There was a lot that could go wrong, and I had to see _all_ of it.” 

“I can see how that would interfere with a good night’s rest.” Duck watched as Indrid pushed up his glasses to wipe away any lingering tears. “Listen. I dunno if sylphs do this kinda thing, but sleepin’ in the same room as somebody else really tends to help my nightmares.” 

“So why don’t you share my bed?” Duck asked, with Indrid’s echo. 

Indrid was silent for a moment. “Are you sure, Duck?”

Duck nodded, standing up and holding out his hand for Indrid to take. He led him to the bedroom and climbed into bed, patting the space beside him. After a moment of hesitation, Indrid crawled in beside him and pulled the blankets tightly around his shoulders. 

“You sleep well, alright?” Duck looked at Indrid. He already looked so cozy. 

“I will,” he replied. 

“What, you know already?” Duck teased. 

With a smile, Indrid said, “I can see the future.” 

“So can I, dipshit, I was jus’ tryin’ to be polite.” Indrid giggled into the blankets, and Duck felt satisfaction that he could make the seer laugh when he’d been so obviously upset earlier. 

“Goodnight, Duck.” 

“‘Night,” he answered, closing his eyes. 

*

The first thing Duck thought in the morning was ‘_warm_.’ Blearily opening his eyes, he realized that Indrid was snuggled up to his side, holding onto his bicep with his dainty hands. He felt a little happy thrill go through him. Indrid was _cute_. 

“G’mornin’,” Duck said quietly. He liked the cuddles, but he liked talking to Indrid, too. So he had to wake him up. 

Sleepily, Indrid stirred, pushing up his glasses with one clumsy hand to rub his eyes. “Hi,” he said softly before rubbing his cheek on Duck’s shoulder like a cat. He felt heat rise to his cheeks with a blush. The affection was so sweet. It was something he’d dreamed about before, only to assume it would never happen. And now it did. It felt surreal.

“You still tired? I can leave so ya can get more sleep,” Duck told him. 

Indrid sighed tiredly, hugging Duck’s arm closer. “This is perfect,” the sylph told him with a sleepy smile. 

A strange rumbling sound started to fill the air. But Indrid was clearly awake, so it wasn’t snoring. “What is that?” 

“Purring,” Indrid replied quietly, voice a little rumbly with the purrs. “It’s a moth thing.”

“‘S cute,” Duck said, gratified by the little blush that rose to Indrid’s cheeks. He reached over with his other hand to slowly pet Indrid’s hair, and the purrs grew louder. “You got any plans for today?” 

“No, not really,” Indrid said noncommittally. “I was going to do some yoga later. Otherwise, I’m free.” 

“I jus’ wanna have a calm day in. Yesterday was so damn hectic that watchin’ movies an’ chilling out at home sounds like it’s just what I need.” 

Indrid nodded. “I’d like to keep spending time with you, if you wouldn’t mind,” he said. 

“Of course,” Duck replied, smiling. “I’d be glad t’have you around.” 

*

After another half hour of quiet conversation, Duck finally wanted to get up. “Lemme shower then make us some food, ‘kay?” 

“I can help,” Indrid volunteered, sitting up. He yawned. 

Duck laughed. 

“With the cooking!” Indrid added, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Sure thing,” Duck teased before grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.

*

“When’s the last time you cooked?” Duck asked, walking to the kitchen. He felt refreshed from the shower. 

Indrid followed. “Um… I’m not going to answer that.” Duck laughed. “Cooking in the winnebago isn’t so easy, you know.” 

“It’s okay,” Duck said, grinning. “‘M not gonna tease you.” Turning around, he noticed for the first time that Indrid was wearing black thigh-highs with a pattern of little white moths all over them. He swallowed, eyes wide, and willed himself to look away. 

“But you were thinking about it.” 

“That, I was.” Duck turned away again, trying to be polite and not stare. He pulled out some grapes and blueberries. “You can wash those an’ I’ll make some pancakes, how ‘bout that.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Indrid responded with a knowing smile.

*

After breakfast, the pair sat on the couch while Duck’s old DVD set of the X Files started playing. “You know,” Indrid said, turning to Duck on the couch. The ranger turned down the sound with the remote. “I have to admit something. I didn’t come over just out of the goodness of my heart to make sure you were okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“I already knew you would be okay. Future vision. I just wanted to spend time with you.” 

“Oh,” Duck said, blushing. “I, uh, that’s fine, I guess? I mean, I’m not bothered.” 

“Something tells me you like my company,” Indrid said with a soft purr, scooting closer. He leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder, and he felt his heart start beating faster. “You sure didn’t mind the cuddles this morning.” 

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” Duck agreed. “I, uh, I probably would’ve made some excuse or another to hang out w’you, too.” He laid his arm over Indrid’s shoulders, and the purrs grew louder. “It’s not the worst of ulterior motives to have.” 

Indrid giggled. “Oh, you haven’t got the slightest idea.” 

Mystified, Duck didn’t reply. After a moment of silence, he turned up the volume on the TV again. 

*

After a couple of episodes, Indrid was getting restless. He turned to Duck again. “I’m a little bored,” he said. 

“Yeah, me, too,” Duck admitted. 

Then Indrid climbed on Duck’s lap, looking down at him with a mischievous smile. Instinctively, he grabbed Indrid’s hips to help steady him. Duck felt his face grow hot with a deep blush. “I was thinking we could just talk to pass the time,” Indrid said with an innocent hum. 

“I, uh, yeah, definitely, yeah,” Duck stuttered. 

The sylph lightly trailed his fingertip over Duck’s neck, and he swallowed, watching Indrid with wide eyes. He knew he was toying with him, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Indrid placed his hand on Duck’s blushing cheek and stroked it gently. “Is this okay with you?” he asked, voice soft. 

“Yes,” Duck answered immediately. “I’m jus’ fuckin’ shy, is all.” 

Indrid giggled. “You weren’t shy this morning staring at me in my thigh highs.” 

“You did that on purpose,” Duck gasped. 

The sylph nodded, grinning. “Last night I put them on just because I saw how you’d react the following morning.” 

“You’re a fuckin’ menace,” Duck teased. He leaned in and lightly bumped his nose against Indrid’s. “What’m I gonna do w’you?” 

“Kiss me,” Indrid demanded. Duck was only too happy to do so, lifting a hand from Indrid’s hips to pull his face closer. 

After a few moments, Indrid nipped Duck’s lip. He couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. “Oh, Duck,” Indrid said, pulling away from the kiss and panting. “You’re a delight.” 

He grinned and pressed kisses down Indrid’s neck, happy to hear the sylph gasp. “You ain’t bad, yourself.” When he bit down just above Indrid’s collarbone, Indrid bucked his hips forward with a whine. He hummed in appreciation at feeling Indrid’s cock press against his soft lower belly through their pajamas. 

“You’re so good,” Indrid sighed, leaning his head back as Duck trailed kisses back up his neck. “Sweet Duck.”

“Thanks,” Duck replied, his cheeks hot with a blush. He felt arousal curl in his belly from the praise. “You’re, uh, you’re pretty fuckin’ great, too.” 

Indrid smiled and purred, rolling his hips forward again. He leaned forward, kissing Duck on the cheek, then placed his lips just by his ear. “I can’t decide if I want to fuck you or eat you out first,” Indrid murmured, then he leaned back with a smug smile, looking at Duck’s eyes wide with want.

“B-both sound good,” Duck breathed, leaning in to press another kiss to Indrid’s lips. 

Indrid pushed Duck back by his shoulders so he was leaning against the back of the couch. “But which first?” He caressed Duck’s neck with his cool fingers, making him shiver. 

“I guess you could eat me out,” Duck said, grinning. 

“Then _I guess_ I’ll eat you out,” Indrid responded with a giggle, kissing him again. Then he got up off of Duck’s lap and fell to his knees between his legs, looking up at him mischievously. “Get these off,” he said, patting the soft pajama pants he was wearing. 

Duck eagerly wriggled out of his pants and boxers before spreading his legs, already breathing hard from excitement. “Oh, look at you all spread out for me,” Indrid said, grabbing Duck’s hips and pulling him closer to the edge of the couch. “You’re amazing.” Duck rolled his hips impatiently, the sweet talk making his cunt throb. 

Indrid leaned in, tracing the tip of his tongue in circles around Duck’s clit. The vibrations of his purrs made Duck shiver. “You’re so good,” he said, running his fingers through Indrid’s hair. 

With a giggle, Indrid used a thumb to spread Duck’s eager wetness around on his cunt and clit. “It seems you’ve been the good one. Wanting this since you first saw me, but being so polite and patient.”

“How did you know?” Duck asked, biting his lip to silence the little moan that threatened to leave his mouth every time Indrid’s thumb swiped over his clit.

Indrid pressed the flat of his tongue against Duck’s cunt and slowly licked upwards, purring. Duck couldn’t hide the groan he made, gently pushing his hips forward in excitement. With a flick of his tongue over Duck’s clit, Indrid said, “You’re not exactly _subtle_ in your staring, Duck.” Then he looked up at him and grinned. “And every time we spent any amount of time together, at least half the futures involved fucking. I’m surprised we got this far without doing so.” 

“Fuck, why’d I get the timeline we didn’t fuck until now?” 

“Because you were waiting for this.” Indrid sucked Duck’s clit into his mouth and hummed around it, flicking his tongue over it from side to side. 

Duck moaned, his hands balling up in Indrid’s hair. “Oh, _shit_, fuck, Indrid!” He arched his back with a gasp as Indrid pressed two fingers into his sopping wet cunt. “Fuck!” His legs trembled as Indrid crooked his fingers just so, his tongue still rapidly swiping over his clit. “Indrid, please, you’re- I’m- you’re gonna make me cum,” he babbled, leaning his head back. “_Please_.” 

With a pleased hum, Indrid moved his fingers faster, and Duck was gone. Panting and whimpering, he moved his hips forward and back greedily, grinding on Indrid’s mouth as he came. 

Indrid licked his lips as he stood up, looking down with satisfaction at Duck, who looked wrecked. He was panting, and he was blushing, and he was beautiful. “Let’s move this to the bed, unless you’d prefer to fuck here on the couch.” 

“Nah, bed is good,” Duck said, struggling to stand as his legs trembled. “Look at what you did to me, dammit.”

Indrid laughed, leaning in and kissing Duck’s cheek. “You’re precious,” he hummed, taking his hand. He didn’t let go until they were on the bed. 

Duck got on his back, opening his arms for Indrid to crawl into. “C’mere.” 

The sylph nuzzled Duck’s neck and kissed it. “This is just what I needed.” 

“Me, too,” Duck replied, kissing the top of Indrid’s head. “Now’re you gonna fuck me or not?” 

“Greedy,” the sylph teased with a grin, pushing himself up onto his knees. He pushed off his soft shorts and moved to take off his thigh highs. 

“Leave ‘em on,” Duck said with a deep blush. 

The look Indrid gave him showed how endeared he was to Duck’s insistence. “Condoms? Lube?” 

“Here,” Duck said, pulling them out of the bedside table and handing them to Indrid. He spread his legs wide, shamelessly rubbing his clit in anticipation. He felt a thrill of eagerness seeing Indrid lick his lips speechlessly. 

Then the head of Indrid’s cock was pressing against the entrance of Duck’s cunt. “Are you ready, dear?” he purred. At Duck’s nod, he slowly pressed in with a quiet moan. “Oh, Duck,” he panted, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He slowly thrusted in, and Duck hugged his waist with his legs blissfully. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

“Me, too,” Duck said, leaning his head back with a moan as Indrid began thrusting harder. “Oh, fuck.”

Indrid nipped Duck’s neck, loving the way he tightened around him as he did so, and kept up his hard thrusts. Panting, he nuzzled Duck’s jaw, purring as he rubbed against his stubble. After a couple of minutes, he was close. “Duck, darling, I’m- I’m going to-” 

“Cum in me,” Duck interrupted, putting his hand on the back of Indrid’s neck to hold him close. With a whimper, Indrid came, pushing his hips firmly against Duck’s. 

After some more slow thrusts, he pulled out, pressing a kiss to Duck’s lips as he did so. He threw away the condom and curled up at Duck’s side, purring loudly. “That was nice.” 

“Understatement of the year,” Indrid sighed, bumping his nose against Duck’s cheek. “I have a question.” 

“Yes?” 

Indrid was silent for a beat. Shy. “Would you go on a date with me?” 

“‘Course I would, darlin’,” Duck said, the pet name slipping out naturally. He rubbed Indrid’s shoulder. “I’d like that a lot. As long as y’keep comin’ over like this. I had fun.” 

Indrid chuckled, hiding his face in Duck’s neck. He enjoyed the way he could feel the soft puffs of air as Indrid laughed. “Sure. I can spend the night whenever you want.” 

“Your winnebago might not get much use, then,” he murmured, petting Indrid’s hair. 

He leaned into the touch happily. “Sounds fine to me.” And they stayed like that awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!!


End file.
